Seafoam
"Quinoa is 99 percent cholesterol and 1 percent lead." Seafoam is the goddess of the sea and storms. Appearance At first glance, Seafoam appears to be a young woman of Chinese ethnicity in her twenties. Her build is average for her age, and despite having a fair bit of chubbiness, she's also quite sturdy. She has generally rounded features, with plump cheeks and a button nose. Her skin is tanned and her short hair is in a disheveled pixie cut. The goddess alters the color of her hair fairly often, so it's typically jade-green, white, blue, or occasionally its natural black. Seafoam's side-swept bangs partially obscure her eyes, which are dark brown and almond-shaped. She’s usually seen wearing an assortment of cropped tee shirts, jean shorts, and a pair of sandals. More rarely, she's outfitted in a loose white dress that cuts off at her knees. Personality Seafoam is -- in one word -- tumultuous. She’s as unpredictable as the ocean itself -- she can be bubbly and cheerful one moment, but angry and indignant the next. Seafoam often has trouble containing her negative emotions, and may unintentionally take them out on those that are close to her. She also has a violent temper when provoked, which she struggles to control. Despite her flaws, she takes responsibility for her mistakes; she does truly care for her friends and family and will apologize if she's hurt them. For unknown reasons, Seafoam is extremely interested in human affairs. If there's a mortal or a demigod that she takes a liking to, they can always count on her favor and assistance. Abilities Waterbending Seafoam can create and manipulate water, bending it to her will. With this ability, she can form wings made out of water that extend from her back. These wings can propel her at high velocities as an evasive maneuver or as a means of transportation. Additionally, she can breathe underwater for indefinite periods of time and is also able to convert water from its liquid state into its gaseous or solid state, or vice versa. However, in order for her to control water in the first place, there must either be some form of moisture in the air around her or a source of water nearby. Due to this, her powers are greatly weakened in dry or arid environments. Storm Manipulation Seafoam also has the ability to manipulate clouds and gusts of wind, cause precipitation to fall, and summon bolts of lightning. Domain A large, two-masted schooner that can move wherever Seafoam pleases. Often referred to as the Green Serpent, the ship is manned by a crew of Nereids when the goddess is absent. Its figurehead is carved into the shape of a mermaid and the cabins are decorated with faux furs and elegant furniture. Worship Seafoam's followers are seafarers, merfolk, and Nereids. She has two main temples: one is located aboveground, near the coast of the medieval sect, while the other is underwater. Both have the same structure: they're made up of a circle of marble columns with a stone altar in the center. The temples are typically maintained by her priestesses. Seafoam's worshipers go to either one in order to make offerings or communicate with her. Backstory Seafoam was originally born as a mortal in the medieval sect of Forengard. However, her life with her family wasn't exactly stable -- at a young age, her father promptly left on an "excursion" and never returned, leaving her mother to support her daughter on her own. Even as a young child, her relationship with her mother was often stormy at best. One night, after a particularly heated altercation, she left home and made no plans to return. Seafoam managed to make her way to one of the larger port cities, hoping to find work and start anew. There she became a member of a crew at sea, where she was able to make a decent living. On one particular voyage, however, a mutiny broke out between the captain and the crew -- the ensuing struggle caused her to be knocked overboard and swept out to sea. When she finally washed up on land, she was on the brink of death, having become severely malnourished and dehydrated. In her hunger and desperation, Seafoam ate the first plant she saw, which happened to be an Ambrosia Flower, and she was subsequently transformed into a goddess. Relationships Hazel The two are very close, although the specifics of when and how they met are unknown. Seafoam views her as a sort of sister. Zoe She considers the demigod to be her honorary niece, given her relationship with her mother.__FORCETOC__Category:Female Category:Forumer Category:Goddess Category:Work in progress